highlandgamesfandomcom-20200224-history
About
The Highland Games wiki is a place where folks like you can post information, news, stories, anecdotes and reflections on the goings-on at Scottish Highland Games gatherings from around the world. It is also a place where the results of Highland Games competitions in dancing, piping and drumming, and athletics can be posted. Content Guidelines General: Content on the Highland Games wiki should be focused on the Games themselves, activities surrounding the Games, or information gathered at the Games. Schedule listings In an effort to provide our site visitors with accurate, up-to-date information on Highland Games activities, the following criteria for listing of such events are used: First, the listings are for Highland Games events. This excludes such activities, certainly worthy in themselves, as Burns' Day celebrations, National Tartan Day events (where they are not also full Highland Games events), Tartan Balls, folk festivals (even those that may include some bagpiping), concerts, tatoos, and the like. A "full" Highland Games event will typically include Highland athletics, piping and drumming, Highland dancing, as well as clan societies and other attractions and activities. Second, the listed Games events must have a web site. Furthermore, the web site should in almost all cases be a regular domain name and not a sub-directory of another domain, and the information on the site must be up to date. In effect, the listings on this site are a web guide. This enables site visitors to easily check and verify the listed information. In addition, this policy fosters the creation of accurate and maintainable listings. Of course, it also means that the listings on the Highland Games wiki make no claim to be comprehensive. Instead, we have chosen to somewhat restrict the completeness of the listings in order to maximize their accuracy and maintainability. In the Internet resources section of the monthly listings, we provide links to other web listings which may provide more comprehensive listings coverage of Games and related activities. Other Highland Games listings are permitted. However, it is up to the person listing the activities to maintain them as well as to provide a means whereby the information can be relatively easily verified. Scottish Culture This is not a Scottish Culture wikicity. However, as the Games are about Scottish Culture, articles of that nature are certainly not excluded. Such articles should, however, relate such aspects of Scottish Culture as are seen at the Games, or as researched at the Games. For example, the forthcoming article on piobaireachd, which will consist of an interview obtained at the Pacific Northwest Highland Games with noted bagpipe player Jack Lee is certainly within the content guidelines. Likewise, an article on Scottish history, if based on (or using as its starting point), a panel discussion or talk on that topic, would be well within the content guidelines. Clan Society Activities Again, while this is not a Scottish Clan Society wikicity, articles about Clan Society activities at the Games are certainly welcome. Tell us what you did at the Games, who was there, who you met, tell us about your forthcoming Games related activities, where you will be, etc. Be sure to link to your Clan societies web site so that folks will know where to go for further information about your Clan and its other activities. How you can participate You can help build this wiki, help us pool our knowledge. To begin to do so is very easy. The more you do, the more you learn (about editing for example). What is a wiki? A wiki allows you to add and modify content directly from you web browser (Firefox, Opera, Safari, Internet Explorer, etc) with no need to download and install any software. Saved pages are available to everyone else on the internet. So a wiki is a wonderful way of co-operating to build a free and universal information storehouse and mutually supportive community. There is a short tutorial on editing wikis at Wikicity. This should get you started. There is a page about photos and other images. The Help pages provide links to many other useful articles on editing Wikia. If you need general help, look at the FAQ. There are also a number of useful (and often more detailed) editing pages on Wikipedia. For example, if you need help on how to name new articles, look at Naming Conventions, and for help on formatting the pages visit the Manual of Style. :Here are some extra tips to help you get around Wikia: :*If you want to play around with your new Wiki skills, try the Sandbox. :*Click on the Edit button on a page, and look at how other editors did what they did. :*You can sign your name using three tildes, like this: ~~~. If you use four, you can add a datestamp too. Always sign comments on Talk pages, never sign Articles. :*You might want to subscribe to the Highland Games mailing list